Awful Alvin
Awful Alvin *'Species: '''Scallion (Onion) *'Hair color: Green *'''Gender: Male *'Allies:' Lampy, Angry Eyebrows, Greta Von Gruesome *'Enemies: 'Larry-Boy, Dark Crow, Officer Olaf, Chief Crosswell *'Hobby': Dancing with Lampy *'Behavioral Alignment: '''Bad *'Goal:' Rule Bumblyburg (failed). Release the Angry Eyebrows to seek out anger (failed because they were destroyed by Larry-Boy). Destroy Bumblyburg with Greta Von Gruesome using the Over-Easy Egg-Ray (failed because it was destroyed by Larry-Boy and the Dark Crow). *'Origin: LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *'''Home: The Underground Lair Awful Alvin is one of Larry-Boy's enemies. He is the main antagonist of LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. Bio Awful Alvin lives in an underground lair beneath the memorial statue of Sir Lester Bumbly, using the statue's monocle as a telescope to spy on Bumblyburg. He lives with his henchman Lampy. Together, they tried to find ways to defeat Larry-Boy and take over Bumblyburg. His master plan was to unleash his armada of Angry Eyebrows to make the citizens of Bumblyburg go mad. Things go well until Larry-Boy tries to stop his dastardly deeds, and decides make him angry and still the eyebrows on him. But this fails, and commands his armada to destroy the plunger head hero. Personality Alvin was being hyperactive when he was being evil. Physical Appearance Awful Alvin is a scallion with bushy brown eyebrows, green hair and fangs. He wears a high-collared Dracula-type cape, a purple vest with belt. He also wears a monocle on his right eye, which enlarges one of his eyes and gives him a crazed appearance. Filmography *LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows *The Yodelnapper! (mentioned) *The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly 'Books' *LarryBoy and the Awful Ear Wacks Attacks *LarryBoy and the Abominable Trashman! *The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly (based on the episode) Quotes Just you wait, LarryBoy. Soon I will rule Bumblyburg. Me, Awful Alvin! Now we sha'll do the Villainous Dance of Villainy, To signify the iminent performance of out villainous duties. Perhaps this is because you do not fully undersand my awful plan. My plan is working perfectly. Here Lampy, you want to look? You'll never remove my angry eyebrows with your useless gadgets. As long as the citizens of Bumblyburg hold on to their anger. My angry eyebrows stays put! *laughs* You are finished LarryBoy! And now LarryBoy, I will stick my angry eyebrows to you! Just like everyone else. And you too, will be stuck to your anger! Now I've been defeated even LarryBoy! My revenge is complete. You may have ruind my awful plan. But I can still command my angry eyebrows, to destroy LarryBoy! Attack my precious eyebrows, attack LarryBoy! Enough of this foolish fooling around. Finish him up! My furious furry.....um....Eyebrows! My beautiful eyebrows! I'll get you from this, I'll always be angry about this one! My awful plan of villainous villainy, is working to perfection! I believe it now it is the time when we should preform the Villainous Dance of Villainy! Now that we have this, will be unstoppable! Ooh Ooh, I can feel another villainy dance coming on! Oh Lampy! Doesn't this villainy could me you feel like dancing! I simply love being bad, it make me shimmy all over, I shimmy with badness! I've got an awful idea. Well good morning eggy heads, welcome to my secret lair! Get'em Lampy! Lampy, what are you doing?! Let me go! Fun Facts *According to Tom Bancroft, Awful Alvin was originally a artichoke. However, they changed him to a scallion because they didn't feel like an artichoke had enough feeling to it. (plus, they can't dance) *In some promo shots, he had the monocle on his left eye. *According to the story treatment, he was going to be a Lex Luthor type of villain with an Igor type of assistant. He was also getting revenge at LarryBoy for locking him up many years ago. This might explain why he states "My revenge is complete" in the episode. *In one of the original postponed covers, he was originally have two henchmen before they stick with Lampy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Characters